


Temptation

by DrummerDancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba was loathe to admit he noticed the little details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Yugi wasn’t wearing his school jacket. Again.

 

It was the second time he’d shown up to duel without it, and the second time Kaiba had found himself fixated by all the exposed skin. Neck, arms, shoulders, clavicles…and purple-red eyes that were smirking at him, as if he’d known exactly the reaction he’d get.

 

Yugi raised his arm up, the one holding the duel disk, and activated it. He slid his deck neatly into place. “Are you ready, Kaiba?”

 

But Kaiba found the question to be almost ambiguous, for there was no reason for him to be raising his eyebrow like that, or biting down on his bottom lip so blatantly…His stance was the same as ever—legs separated in a comfortable pose, hips pressing just the slightest bit forward, shoulders thrown back, face looking dead-on. A confidence that Yugi never seemed able to replicate at school, his dueling persona altogether a different person entirely.

 

And he wasn’t wearing his bloody jacket.

 

This seemed to irk Kaiba more than everything else. What was Yugi pulling here? It was ten o’clock at night and they were outside; he’d be chilled to the bone in ten minutes tops, and then they’d have to interrupt their duel so Kaiba could go inside and grab him a coat. Except Kaiba _wasn’t_ going to offer the idiot a coat because it was his fault to begin with.

 

“Whatever. Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

Yugi _wanted_ him to say something, wanted him to comment on the way he was dressed. But such an endeavor would reveal Seto Kaiba noticed the little things, and…well…

 

Such temptation was best avoided.


End file.
